gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Evolved
"Go Evolutionary!" -Skylanders: Evolved's Official Tagline Skylanders: Evolved is a fan-made video game which is a sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team. (Note: All credit goes to Joltiklover who I thank for his permission.) Plot Summary One day while wandering through Skylands, the Skylanders came across a magical element called Evolutonium. When they touched it, they became highly evolved and their powers were evolved as well. To obtain this new power, the Skylanders made 8 magical gems based on each element from the Evolutonium. It was a good thing too, because a new villain had come with a diabolical scheme to conquer Skylands! Now the Skylanders must use their new evolutionary powers to save Skylands! What's New Skylanders: Evolved comes with 56 new core Skylanders, 24 evolved Skylanders, and 16 new Minis. It also comes with 8 Evolutonium gems from each element.There are 12 worlds with 4 chapters each. And 4 adventure packs with 4 chapters each. Unlike the previous game, all Skylanders can access any elemental gate. Skylanders Evolved Skylanders Magic *Evolved Spyro *Evolved Wrecking Ball *Evolved Dune Bug Tech *Evolved Trigger Happy *Evolved Wind-Up *Evolved Chopper Water *Evolved Gill Grunt *Evolved Rip Tide *Evolved Chill Life *Evolved Stealth Elf *Evolved Camo *Evolved Food Fight Earth *Evolved Terrafin *Evolved Bash *Evolved Fist Bump Air *Evolved Whirlwind *Evolved Pop Thorn *Evolved Fling Kong Fire *Evolved Eruptor *Evolved Fryno *Evolved Sunburn Undead *Evolved Chop Chop *Evolved Cynder *Evolved Ghost Roaster New Core Skylanders Magic *Dragoat *Alabra *Neat Freak *Fortune Bowler *Lance Trance *Fluff & Puff *Dream Beaver *Smackalope Tech *Mechno *Surgeon *Chompbow *Spyborg *Sir Spade *Future Ray *Heart Attract *Boxing Jack Water *Caturtle *Oceanight *Lone Gator *Sea Sally *Snowbrawl *Bubble Bomb *Summer & Winter *Neptuna Life *Spearclops *Timber Ax *Bun-Chuck *Plant-Eater *Dino-Bite *Lily Pad *Porcupine-Cone *Dragonfruit Earth *Diamole *Boulder Arm *Kingdom Crab *Emeroll *Were-Hammer *Gargranite *Foot-Brawl *Tomahawk Air *Airiel *Wind Breaker *Cloudy Ray *Strato-Spear *Weather-Bam *Tooth Ache *Tongue Twister *Teensy Fly Fire *Faun Fire *Candle Lit *Jalapaino *Comet *Flant *Burnace *Flaredevil *Tar Chick Undead *Batibia *Pumpscare *Frankenbolt *Tumble-Creed *Teddy Scare *Mariachi Bones *Scare Crow *Brain-Storm Minis Magic *Drakid (Dragoat) *Wiz Kid (Alabra) Tech *Cryborg (Mechno) *See-Saw (Heart Attract) Water *Kiturtle (Caturtle) *Bubbles (Bubble Bomb) Life *Ticlops (Spearclops) *Bun-Bun (Bun-Chuck) Earth *Rubaby (Diamole) *Cub-Quake (Were-Hammer) Air *Puffball (Airiel) *Mini-Meleon (Tongue Twister) Fire *Flash Fire (Faun Fire) *Oil Chick (Tar Chick) Undead *Bone Baby (Batibia) *Skeletike (Tumble-Creed) crash Category:Skylanders Category:Video Games Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii games Variants Magic *Legendary Dragoat *Jade Alabra Tech *Legendary Mechno Water *Jade Snowbrawl Life *Dark Timber Ax Earth *Granite Emeroll Air *Dark Airiel Fire *Dark Comet Undead *Legendary Batibia Bosses and Enemies These are the Bosses and enemies found in Skylanders: Evolved. Bosses 1st boss Captain Greenbeard 2nd boss Drill-X 3rd boss Count Moneybone 4th boss Giant Stag Beetle 5th boss Pumpkin Queen 6th boss Dream Sheep Final boss Eris Enemies Chompy En Fuego Chompy Ice Chompy Goliath Chompy Bone Chompy Drow Spearman Goliath Drow Crossbow Drow Troll Swordsman Cadet Crusher Mace Major Troll Walker Pumpkin Soldier TBA